loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Athelia
Athelia is a 16-year-old girl. She's used in Demon RPs. Background Athelia is the daughter of Behemoth, a powerful and feared demon. Her mother is a human, making Athelia a half-demon. Athelia never knew her father. Her mother married someone else and Athelia thought that was her father until her mother told her the truth after 15 years. She once got attacked by shadow creatures coming out of no where. Without her noticing, she fought back. The next day she woke up with some kind of tattoo on her lower back. She tried to get it off, hoping it would be fake, but she couldn't. The same day she got attacked again and her tattoo started to glow. Slowly she started to understand what was going on. The tattoo on her back is a demon mark. The next time she got attacked, her mark started to glow. Athelia is a half-demon, so she can transform into a demon in battles. She doesn't want to, though, because if she does, she'll lose control over herself and doesn't know who's a friend and who's a foe. When she's in this state she attacks everyone and anything. Because of that, she wears a necklace holding a purple stone. That stone prevents that she changes into a demon in battle or outside. Athelia and Victor Athelia got attacked and she had to use all her power to beat the shadow creatures with her bow, Valkyrie, and her arrows. She was exhausted and had fainted. A boy found her and brought her to a doctor. When she woke up, she saw the boy. He said his name is Victor, the son of Satan, and her father gave him the order to be Athelia's guardian. If he does, he'll get something he wants. Athelia started to like Victor, but didn't show it at all. Especially because Victor kept saying she's weak and that she's one of the most annoying people in his life. Because of this, she got hurt and kept her feelings for him to herself. But one day, when she and Victor went to Hell to save his brother, Regret. Victor got caught. It all was a trap. The demons who have been after Athelia knew she was weak without Victor's protection. They wanted to catch Athelia and use her body to revive an old demon lord. Athelia thought of the idea to hand herself over in order to free Victor. But he had to kill her when the demon lord got into her body. Causing they both would be killed. The demon lord took over Athelia's body, but Victor couldn't kill her and tried to save her, without success. Athelia, or actually the demon lord, wanted to get Satan off his throne, so he, the demon lord, could take over and attack the human world for power. Athelia got in a fight with Satan, but in order to end it, Victor killed Athelia and the demon lord, by stabbing through her heart. He revived Athelia by making a deal with his father. He had to give up on his immortality in order to revive Athelia. (NOTE: The characters Victor and Regret do not belong to me, but to someone else.) Athelia and Himura Athelia met a boy when she was in battle with shadow creatures in the forest. He didn't see her face after she saved him when he got attacked in the back. He told her his name is Himura and that he's a demon hunter. Athelia was startled and was afraid that he would kill her if he would find out that she was half demon. Athelia had met the boy earlier in school, but didn't know his name back then. Athelia and Himura became friends when they got in the same class, but later when he found out Athelia was the person who saved him, he called her a liar and said he doesn't hang out with liars. Athelia got confused and wanted to know the truth and the reason why he said that. (NOTE: The character Himura does not belong to me, but to someone else.) Personality Athelia is a friendly and smart girl. She always does her homework one month ahead of time, because she doesn't have time to do her homework with all those shadow creatures and demons who attack her and the city. Sometimes people call her a nerd while they don't know the truth. Athelia is pretty quiet. But when she talks to people, she's very polite and smiles a lot. She always stays calm, even if people insult her. She's really fast and strong because she's a half-demon, but she doesn't show it. Appearance Athelia has brown hair and brown eyes with a bit pink in them. She wears her necklace all the time, usually it's hidden under her shirt. Once Athelia transform in a demon, she wears a black dress and gets black wings on her back. Her hair gets purple and her eyes also get purple and cold. her skin gets pale. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Fantasy Category:Female Category:Characters